scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scoobygeist
Scoobygeist is the first half of the second episode of The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. It was followed by The Quagmire Quake Caper. Premise Daphne locks everyone into an old house for the night to prove it's not haunted. But when she finds a secret diary, everything she reads comes true for Shaggy and Scooby, including ghosts! Synopsis Daphne is writing an article in order to prove that a supposed "haunted house" isn't haunted at all. She decides to spend the night there, and takes Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy Doo with her. While walking towards the entrance, Scooby steps on an old hoe, which in turn flips up and hits him. Scooby runs to Shaggy, thinking it was a ghost. This shows Daphne that Scooby and Shaggy are already jumpy before entering the house, thus giving her a reason to discredit any of their claims of actual ghosts throughout the night. Once inside the haunted house, Daphne locks the doors from the inside using a time lock which won't open until the morning. Daphne then instructs Shaggy and Scooby to place the food in the dining room. Scooby and Shaggy are scared once again by some furniture covered in dust covers (which they also thought were ghosts). Shaggy and Scooby then sit down and begin to eat, but are startled when a dust cover wipes Scooby's mouth for him. Scooby runs into a dresser, and knocks out a diary from one of the drawers. Daphne picks up the diary and reads that the book tells about the evil spirits who haunt the house. The lights then flicker out, and Daphne passes out candles, and Scooby hands some to an invisible ghost. The candles disappear, and Daphne thinks Scooby is overreacting again. Daphne then reads of a chilly wind which blows through the house from time to time. The house becomes cold, and Daphne lights a fire. She then reads of a face which appears in the fire, and then heads upstairs with Scrappy Doo to find a place to sleep. However, Scooby and Shaggy see the face in the fire, and run upstairs into a bed and try to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Daphne and Scrappy sit down in another room and read about ghosts that hide under the bed. The ghosts fling Shaggy and Scooby off the bed by lifting up the mattress. They used so much force that Shaggy and Scooby fall through the floor into the den. Daphne and Scrappy, in the same room as before, read about the stuffed animal heads in the den which come alive at midnight. The clock strikes midnight, and Shaggy and Scooby are chased around by the flying animal heads. Scooby falls into a secret passageway behind a bookcase, while Shaggy hides behind some curtains. Shaggy is chased away by a skeleton hiding behind the curtains. Shaggy finds Scrappy and Daphne and tells them about the animal heads, but Daphne laughs and says he was imagining it. Shaggy continues to tell Daphne and Scrappy that Scooby is missing, and they search together for Scooby. They find the secret passageway, and release Scooby from a room inside that he was trapped in. They find a coffin in the passageway with a statue. The statue comes alive and follows Scooby and Shaggy out of the passageway. Scooby and Shaggy manage to shatter the statue to pieces, although Scrappy and Daphne remain oblivious to the whole incident. While Scrappy and Daphne have returned to reading the diary in another room, Shaggy and Scooby see a ghost playing an organ. They take a picture of it, and show it to Daphne. However, the camera was facing backwards, and the automatic print only showed Shaggy and Scooby's faces. Daphne continues reading about a painting of a boat, which had later sunk. The painting comes alive and shows the boat sinking, and soon after water rushes out of the painting and pushes everyone out of the house just as the time lock unlocks. Shaggy and Scooby see the house sinking into the ground, and try to tell Daphne about it. However, Daphne (who only saw the water after it came out of the painting) tells them they need to see a doctor about their nerves, as she has finally had enough of their whining. The gang drive away from the area the house once stood, as Shaggy and Scooby are in a hurry to get away from the place. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Face in the fireplace * Ghosts under the bed * Living animal heads * Skeleton * Living statue * Organ playing ghost Other characters: * None Locations * Haunted house Objects * Diary Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cheri Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Heather North, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Flor Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alavarez, Frank Andrina, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink And Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editors: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * '''Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * The episode title is a pun on Poltergeist, a Germanic word that describes the paranormal situation (commonly attributed to ghosts and other supernatural beings) of objects being lifted and flying around inside an ambiance. * This is the first episode of the series in which Daphne doesn't notice the villains. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * TBA Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episodes